


That's What You Get for Waking Up in Vegas

by wordsonpages



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, Romance, Smut, Strangers, Vegas, what happened last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsonpages/pseuds/wordsonpages
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt.Basically an AU bughead fic, where they wake up together in Vegas with no memory of the night before. they only know each other through Veronica and Archie.Hope you enjoy x ;)





	That's What You Get for Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt.  
> Basically an AU bughead fic, where they wake up together in Vegas with no memory of the night before. they only know each other through Veronica and Archie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x ;)

Betty awoke to the feeling of sunlight on her face and a warm body wrapped around her own. The blonde sighed contently, snuggling further into the warmth of the expensive sheets- thankyou Veronica- as her eyes fluttered open and she adjusted to her surroundings. She took a moment to take everything in, that funny feeling of disorientation seeping in as it always did when waking up in a bed that wasn't her own...

_shit._

This wasn't her room. Not just like this wasn't her room, in her apartment back in New York. More like this wasn't her hotel room; the one Veronica had paid for in exchange for her bridesmaids making the trip to Vegas for her and Archie's Bachelorette and Bachelor parties.

Betty shot up in the bed, her eyes going wide. Her head pounded with the sudden movement, causing her to grimace.

_Where the hell was she?_

Her now more alert eyes searched the room frantically for a sign. It came in the aforementioned warm body lying next to her.

Jughead Jones.

Okay that wasn't too bad. She knew Jughead at least... kind of. He was Archie's best man. They had exchanged a few emails back and forth for the planning of said parties, inherent to their duties as best man and maid of honour. But they had only met officially last night.

Betty ran a hand through her hair, eyes closing as she tried to ignore the anxiety creeping into her system and recall the events of the night before.

Nothing.

The disorientated girl let out a frustrated groan. Flopping back on the bed, trying to decipher the best course of action for this particular scenario. Funnily enough it was not something her mother had prepared her for, despite being overtly vocal about the polite and correct way to act in every situation as she was growing up. Betty rolled her eyes, briefly allowing herself to be calmed by the ironic thought.

Jughead stirred next to her, and the panic was back. 

Betty held her breath, trying desperately to work out what the hell she was supposed to say to him. Would he remember how they had ended up like this?

She could taste the remnants of vodka in her mouth; well at least that explained the lack of memory.

* * *

Jughead awoke to the feel of sunlight on the back of his neck and the faint scent of vanilla.

His brows scrunched in confusion- vanilla was not a scent he associated himself with. 

He lifted his head slightly with narrowed eyes, ignoring the vague headache that made itself known.

Jughead's eyes were met with an expanse of smooth, unmistakably feminine skin, partially obscured by white satin sheets. Well at least that explained the vanilla. And the lingering taste of vodka on his tongue, explained the lack of recollection of having a girl in his bed. Although he wasn't entirely sure yet that it was his bed...

Moving his gaze higher, Jughead caught sight blonde hair wildly splayed across bare shoulders and the crisp white pillow.

Betty Cooper.

He wasn't sure whether it was better or worse that she wasn't a complete stranger. On the one hand, it made him feel a little less scandalised and uneasy that he actually knew the person he was waking up next to [sort of] without any idea how they ended up in this situation in the first place. But on the other hand, he kind of hated the fact that this surely awkward encounter would be something he would have to relive in his subconscious when he walked down the isle with her at their friend's wedding next month.

* * *

 

Their eyes connected, each pair as puzzled and disorientated as the other.

As Jughead's stare finally met her own, Betty forgot to panic for a blissful moment; too enraptured with the way his messy dark hair was falling into his impossibly blue eyes in a way that made her heart rate quicken and her breath hitch.

Jughead lazily raised himself onto his elbows, noting they were in fact in his room. He took momentary comfort in the fact that he could at least clarify one piece of information.

The blonde chewed nervously on her bottom lip as a pregnant silence fell upon the room. Jughead's eyes drifted down to catch the movement and he had to exercise all his will power as to not get distracted by the luscious feature. They were locked in an odd game of chicken. Neither willing to break the tense and mysterious silence first. And each moment that passes just seemed to make the air heavier with awkardness.

Noting the tantamount look of distress and displacement on her face, Jughead decided to bite the bullet.

"Okay, so the last thing I want to do is sound like the biggest douche in the world... but do you have any idea how we ended up naked in my bed?" The dark haired man was grateful the words came out as light, yet sincere as he intended.

Betty exhaled shakily, the ghost of a laugh trapped somewhere within it. She was torn between being thankful she wasn't the only one suffering from alcohol induced amnesia, feeling disappointed that he was as clueless as her and therefore, could not fill in the gaps of her memory and being turned on by the rasp in his morning voice.

Her eyes went wide, suddenly catching one of the words he had dictated.  _naked!_

Betty quickly glanced down at her body, registering by that and the feel of the sheets against her bare skin that she was in fact naked. A blush rose on her cheeks and she tried not to make her discomfort too noticeable. Sitting up she was careful to hold the sheets firmly to her chest.

"None at all," she sighed, offering him an empathetic smile. 

"Well at least I feel a little less douchey now," Jughead resigned, hoping his humour would at least lighten the mood a little. Judging by Betty's hint of a grin it worked.

"All I can gather is that we had a lot of vodka and we're in your room," Betty added after a moment, feeling as though it was her turn to be forthright.

Jughead nodded clearly having deduced the same thing.

"Well at least I can assume I had a good night with a beautiful girl."

Betty felt herself flush all over again and her stupid pulse pick up its pace.

"Is that weird to say when we barely know each other and you're naked in my bed?" Jughead asked apologetically.

Betty shook her head.

"I think we're past the point of weird," she admitted, a smile forming on her face to match the smirk that was now on his- it looked good on him.

Jughead sat up fully now, careful to keep the sheet pooled around his waist, covering what lay beneath. Betty's eyes briefly traveled downward, taking in his broad shoulders, and the lean but defined muscles etched into his frame. Again she was conflicted between embarrassment and being annoyed with herself for not remembering spending the night with someone so attractive. She remembered admiring him when they met yesterday, noting his appearance to be akin of a 90's heart-throb.  _Oh if she's known then what was to come..._

"I don't really know what protocol is here," He admitted after another round of silence, with a slight chuckle.

Betty sighed and Jughead tried his best not to take too much notice of the rise and fall of her chest. The one that was definitely pronounced against the silk sheets she was hiding behind and had definitely been teasing him when they met last night; her in that tight dress with a low neckline... and  _dammit why could he remember the damn dress and not how she got in his bed?_

"Okay what if we start recounting anything we can remember, no matter how irrelevant it seems and try and piece it together from there? Because I don't know about you but I'm not entirely fond of having almost an entire night missing from my memory."

Jughead nodded, definitely partial to her logic.

"I like the way you think Cooper."

Again with that damn smirk. Betty tried desperately to ignore the flame that ignited inside her core at the quirk of his lips, an attempt that was futile when his hand came up to run through his thick raven locks. She bit her lip again, restraining a groan as her thighs clenched.

"Okay I remember meeting you as stupid as that sounds," Betty started eyes focused on the ceiling.

"You were wearing dark jeans and a light blue button up," she's not sure why she added that part, but she does remember that... she remembers he looked damn good. Her eyes had lingered a little longer than appropriate on his exposed forearms, and the bare chest displayed by the first few undone buttons.

 "I remember meeting you too. You were wearing that white dress, your hair was down..." he trails off, eyes clouding and tongue darting out to lick his lips at the memory. She had looked good. Really good and he remembers trying not to check her out to noticeably when they shook hands. Her smile had been blinding and he had felt a stupid clench in her chest. 

"We went to the bar," Jughead adds quickly, bringing himself back to the present. 

"You bought me a drink," Betty adds, nodding as the memory comes back to her slowly and hazily. He had much more luck getting the bar tenders attention than she. Placing a warm, strong hand on her lower back and asking what she wanted by leaning in close so he could be heard above the crowd. It had sent shivers down her spine and she remembers feeling like his hand was burning her through the fabric of her dress.

He nods again, hand still in his hair. She looks at him, waiting. As she does, the heat between her thighs grows; she's not sure if it's the memories are the present sight of him. She thinks there's a good chance it's both.

Silence cloaks them again as each strains to find the events of last night within the depths of their minds, while simultaneously fighting off the burning sense of attraction they're remembering and living.

"We went and saw that ridiculous show," Betty picks up again, shifting her weight to fold her legs beneath her. 

Jughead tries not to inhale too sharply at the way it makes the sheet drop a little, exposing the tops of her breasts, just slightly- but slightly enough to captivate him.

"We made sarcastic comments about it the whole time."

She remembers that. Remembers his hot breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear.

He remembers the electric feeling of her hand on his thigh as she lent toward him.

Another pause. The further into the night the fuzzier it gets. The sounds of their breaths fill the room and its tense for a completely different reason now.

"We played some games, lost some money," Betty recounts methodically.

"There was a lot more vodka," Jughead suggests lazily, rolling onto his side so that his head is rested against his hand and his elbow bent propping him up.

Betty finds herself again in awe of his sculpted chest and lean arm muscles. His bright eyes, quirked brow and grin aren't helping to calm her hormones either...

She feels like she's seen that expression before. Her brows furrow in concentration as she tries to remember when. They were drinking at... at a club? And Veronica was dancing with Archie, and Cheryl was making out with a random guy and Kevin was dancing on a table top and-

"I asked you to dance."

Her eyes light up with recognition.

Jughead's brows furrow again as he tries to find the page she's on. A moment later he has. 

"I said no," he remembers- it seems stupid now, why he would deny this ethereal woman anything- but he shakes his head slightly with humour.

Betty nods, an easy smile tugging at her pink lips.

"So I stole your hat and danced on my own, until-"

"Until I joined you because you looked too good to resist," he finishes candidly and Betty swallows audibly at his words. His voice was rough and it lit her nerves on fire in such a delicious way.

He remembers watching her dance, a sultry look in her eye with an inviting smile on her lips- teasing, yet promising. She had started with a few girly twirls, before moving on to some more sensual rolls of her hips and trails of her hands. Her captivating green eyes had stayed locked on his and god if it hadn't been the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He had stalked over to her after downing the rest of his drink, his hands placed firmly on her hips and bringing her grinding movements toward his solid body. 

Betty remembers the feel of his strong hands guiding her hips back toward him, their bodies finding an easy rhythm that was sinfully good. She remembers circling her hips to apply teasing pressure, his hands sliding up to rest high on her rib cage, just below her breasts. She remembers his lips on her neck, soft and delicate, leaving her panties damp and her body aching for more until-

"You kissed me," she whispered, her heart pounding and her body suddenly feeling much too warm wrapped up in the sheet.

He remembers weaving his fingers through her wild blonde tresses and pressing his lips to hers with fever, her mouth warm and inviting, her lips accepting his with a gasp.

"You kissed me back," Jughead replies, his tone tainted with lust and his eyes a dark indigo to match. 

She did kiss him back. She remembers spinning in his arms and wrapping her own around his neck, while his tongue pried her lips apart and made her head spin from something entirely different to the alcohol she had been drinking.

"You asked if I wanted to go to your room."

"You said yes."

They had kept on attacking each other's mouths in the elevator, her back pressed against the mirrored surface, his hands squeezing her ass. His tongue tracing the column of her neck, her hands grasping at his hair.

Betty was sat on her knees now, chest heaving as the memories of his skin pressed against hers in the most intimate way possible flooded her system. Jughead was on his back again, one hand fisted tightly in the sheets as the memory of her filthy moans and pleasured sighs of his name came back to him. 

"And then we..." Betty breathed unable to finish her sentence in fear of imploding.

Jughead swallowed and her wanton gaze admired the way his adams apple bobbed in his throat.

"And then we fucked," he rasped and Betty felt a wave of attraction and desire crash over her body, just from hearing the word fall from his lips.

"And it was good."

"It was  _really_ good."

Heady blue. met hopelessly turned on green and the electricity crackled in the air.

And then their lips were on each other. 

It was ferocious and needy, their mouths demanding and greedy as they took all they could from the other. Forgetting her modesty [and not giving a shit about it anymore] Betty straddled Jughead's hips, the sheets falling way with the movement. He was already hard and she whined as she rocked her hips into him.

Jughead's tongue was exploring her mouth all over again, memories and reality twisting into one sexy, shamelessly good sensation.

He felt like he was intoxicated all over again from not just the alcohol lingering in her mouth, but everything about her.

Betty's hands gripped his hair harder, her mouth sliding over his hotly as his hands moved to grope her chest. his thumbs ran over her nipples drawing a whimper from her throat and prompting a more forceful rock of her hips against his growing erection.

"Fuck," she gasped as his lips moved to assault the slender column of her neck, his teeth nipping and his tongue following to sooth; purple bruises now littering the delicate skin.

Jughead groaned his approval of the expletive falling from her "good girl" mouth, a hand moving down her stomach to find the nirvana between her thighs.

Betty practically mewled as his fingers trailed through her slick heat, eventually coming to rest on her clit, rubbing tight circles.

"Feel good?" he whispered in her ear, tongue flicking at the shell.

She panted, words seeming far too challenging. Jughead slowed his pace and quirked a brow at her.

"I asked you a question." He growled.

Betty whined at the loss of friction desperately rocking her hips toward his fingers.

"Yes!" She cried, turning into a moan as he resumed his movements.

Her hands moved from his hair to grip his shoulders as he slipped a finger inside of her heat, her back arching at the feeling.

"Jughead!" she cried hips rocking against his hands.

Jughead smirked against her collar bone, thoroughly enjoying making this beautiful women lose herself on top of him and becoming even more turned on by the vision.

Betty's hands trailed over the muscles of his abdomen as her own mouth moved to bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Please," she gasped against his skin.

"Please what?" he taunted, removing his fingers from her and bringing them to his mouth.

"Please fuck me," Betty breathed without hesitation, looking him dead in the eye.

Jughead's breath hitched at her sultry stare, suddenly desperate to be inside her. His eyes glazed over with dangerous lust and suddenly Betty was on her back and he was buried deep inside her.

Jughead groaned at the sensation of being enveloped by her heat, thrusting into her at a furious pace. Betty bit at his shoulder to keep from crying out too loudly, her back arching off the bed as he hit  _that_ place inside her.

"Jughead" she cried out, as he moved his hips quicker, hitting that spot over and over again.

"Fuck Betty you feel so good," he groaned in her ear, the sound making her legs wrap tighter around his waist and her head fall back.

One of his hands gripped her hips tightly, angling her so he could go even deeper, while the other moved to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh my god! Fuck!" she moaned, her walls tightening around him as she came..

Jughead followed closely behind her, groaning her name.

He rolled off of her, both of them panting and delirious on the high of each other.

"Okay I definitely remember now."

 

 


End file.
